Teman
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Hinata tak penah melalui 1 hari pun tanpa memikirkan kehidupannya di masa mendatang. Kehidupan yang, kemungkinan besar, akan dilaluinya di atas kursi roda. Tapi, itu hanya sampai sebulan yang lalu.  "Kau... Yakin namanya Naruto Uzumaki?"


**Halo semuanya! Apa kabar? Buat yang muslim, udah ada yang batal puasanya*PLAK*? **

**Kanna dapet ide lagi lho! Kali ini, idenya didapet waktu lagi buka puasa di mcD...*ga nanya dan ga nyambung* **

**Nggak banyak bacot, kita mulai aja ceritanya. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto! Daripada action, Kanna lebih suka bikin genre Romance!**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, alur cepet, typo bertebaran, gaje, abal, dan segudang kekurangan lainnya. DON'T LIKE? Just DON'T READ!**

**++Teman++**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah novel. Gadis itu tampak serius sekali menekuni bacaannya, sesekali bibirnya membentuk senyum saat membaca sesuatu yang lucu dalam bukunya. Ia mungkin akan terus membaca sampai jauh malam kalau seseorang tidak menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Siapa hayo?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali gadis itu. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, namun tersenyum lebar saat menjawab, "Naruto-kun! Jangan lakukan ini terus!"

Terdengar suara kekehan, dan gadis itu bisa melihat kembali. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang melangkah masuk ke sudut penglihatan sang gadis, sebuah cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Serius banget. Baca apa sih, Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm. Baca novel," jawab Hinata, berusaha terdengar ketus namun tak bisa mengenyahkan senyuman dari wajahnya. Naruto tampaknya menyadari itu, dan kembali terkekeh. Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di atas kursi kayu dekat Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinata-chan? Hasilnya sudah keluar?" tanya Naruto, memperhatikan kaki Hinata yang masih dibalut gips. Hinata melirik kakinya sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Ng... belum. Katanya memang perlu waktu agak lama."

"Oh," Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Jangan khawatir, Hinata! Kau pasti bisa berjalan lagi!" Naruto menyemangatinya dengan wajah bersemangat. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Hinata masih ingat kejadian 3 bulan lalu, saat kecelakaan yang mengambil kemampuannya berjalan itu terjadi. Saat itu, Hinata dan beberapa temannya sedang berlibur ke pantai untuk merayakan selesainya ujian akhir. Semuanya berjalan baik sampai sebuah mobil yang dikemudikan supir mabuk keluar dari jalurnya dan menghantam mobil mereka.

Hantaman mobil itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk melontarkan mobil mereka ke arah sebuah pohon cemara yang tumbuh di tempat yang tepat. Sial bagi Hinata, mobilnya menabrak pohon tepat di tempat Hinata duduk. Tabrakan itu membuat pintu mobil melesak masuk, menggencet kaki gadis itu hingga patah, sementara kepalanya menghantam batang pohon.

Teman-temannya mengalami nasib yang lebih baik−mereka hanya tergores, sementara temannya yang mengemudi mobil mengalami luka bakar, tapi tak ada yang terluka separah Hinata. Lukanya amat parah sehingga membuat Hinata pingsan di tempat.

Dokter yang menangani Hinata menyatakan bahwa kakinya terluka terlalu parah, dan kemungkinan besar tak akan bisa dipakai lagi. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinan sembuh. Dokter bilang ia akan berusaha semampunya untuk menyembuhkan Hinata.

Maka, di sinilah Hinata menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa waktu, menjalani berbagai program untuk menyembuhkan kakinya. Ia telah menjalani beberapa operasi sejak 2 bulan lalu, dan Hinata tak penah melalui 1 hari pun tanpa memikirkan kehidupannya di masa mendatang. Kehidupan yang, kemungkinan besar, akan dilaluinya di atas kursi roda.

Tapi, itu hanya sampai sebulan yang lalu...

"Hinata-chan? _Daijoubu_?"

Suara Naruto menyentakkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Ia agak gelagapan saat menyadari wajah Naruto hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "T-t-tidak apa-apa! Hanya melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak penting!" seru Hinata sambil bergerak mundur, sejauh yang dimungkinkannya di atas kursi roda.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Hinata, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah sebuah menara jam yang dibangun tak jauh dari mereka dan berkata, "Wah, sudah mau jam 5 lho, Hinata-chan! Kau harus segera kembali ke kamarmu!"

Hinata ikut menoleh−benar, jarum jam sudah nyaris menunjuk ke angka 5. Suster akan marah-marah kalau ia kembali ke kamar lebih dari jam 5.

"Kenapa sih Naruto-kun nggak pernah mampir ke kamarku?" tanya Hinata, berusaha tidak terdengar terlalu berharap. "Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Naruto-kun..."

Tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, dan Hinata mengerutkan kening saat melihat wajah pemuda itu tampak sedih. "Nggak bisa, Hinata-chan. Aku cuma bisa bertemu denganmu di taman ini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata. "Boleh kan, kalau hanya mengunjungi kamar pasien lain? Atau..." Hinata terdiam, seolah sedang memikirkan sebuah ide cemerlang. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang datang ke kamar..."

"JANGAN!" seru Naruto keras, membuat Hinata terlonjak di kursinya karena kaget. Naruto segera menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Lebih baik jangan, Hinata-chan. Masa' kau mau masuk ke kamar cowok?" Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ekspresi jahil, membuat Hinata otomatis melempar novelnya.

Naruto tertawa, menangkap buku Hinata, kemudian mengembalikannya dengan cengiran yang seolah tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. "Pokoknya kau kembali saja ke kamarmu, oke? Kita ngobrol lagi besok."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Naruto berbalik dan berlari pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang bingung dan kecewa,

**2 minggu kemudian...**

"Hinata, ada paket untukmu nih,"

Seorang wanita berambut pink dengan pakaian serba putih menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna cokelat pada Hinata. Hinata meraihnya sambil tersenyum. "Arigatou, Sakura-san."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menatap bungkusan itu dengan penasaran. "Itu apa, Hinata? Buku?" tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk sambil membuka bungkusnya, dan sebuah novel yang lumayan tebal tampak di pangkuan Hinata. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau ini benar-benar kutu buku sejati, ya?" komentarnya. "Rasanya selama dirawat kau selalu membaca buku..."

"Sudah hobi, Sakura-san," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Di sini nggak ada kerjaan... Jadi lebih baik membaca buku, kan?"

Sakura tertawa, mengangguk pasrah. Kemudian ia mengambil clipboard yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidur Hinata dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

Sejenak, suasana hening, hanya diganggu oleh suara pulpen di atas kertas dan suara kertas yang dibalik. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sakura dan bertanya, "Sakura-san, hasil pemeriksaanku sudah keluar belum?"

Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. "Umm... belum. Harusnya sih keluar hari ini... Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan memberitahukannya padamu kok," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hmm... menurut Sakura-san, aku bisa berjalan lagi tidak?" tanya Hinata, berusaha terdengar sesantai mungkin. Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku... tak tahu..." gumam Sakura pelan, membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa. Kemungkinannya untuk sembuh sedikit sekali, kalau begitu. Tapi Sakura buru-buru memasang wajah cerianya dan berkata, "Tapi jangan putus asa ya, Hinata! Aku yakin kok, tuhan pasti memberikan yang terbaik untuk ki−"

Perkataan Sakura terputus, karena saat itu pintu kamar Hinata terbuka keras dan seorang wanita yang berambut pirang menghambur masuk. "Ah, Sakura!" serunya saat melihat sosok Sakura.

"Ino! Apa-apaan kau? Ini di rumah sakit!" kata Sakura dengan nada mencela.

"Maaf, maaf... Tapi ini penting! Dokter Tsunade memanggilmu dan..." Ino mendadak berhenti seolah teringat sesuatu. Dengan sekilas pandangan ke arah Hinata, Ino berkata, "Pokoknya kau ke sana saja deh. Cepat!"

Heran dan penasaran, Sakura buru-buru mengikuti temannya, tidak lupa berkata "Maaf ya Hinata, tunggu sebentar!" kepada Hinata. Kedua perawat itu pun menghilang di balik pintu dengan suara yang lumayan gaduh.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang bingung memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian barusan. Sambil mengangkat bahu, ia mengambil novelnya untuk melanjutkan membaca.

Baru saja ia membaca 2 kalimat, pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Hinata menoleh, berpikir bahwa Sakura telah menyelesaikan urusan-entah-apa-nya dengan _sangat_ cepat. Karena itulah ia terkesiap saat melihat orang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu.

"Naruto-kun?" seru Hinata kaget. Yang dipanggil hanya nyengir sambil menutup pintu. "Yo, Hinata-chan! Kaget?" tanyanya sambil duduk di samping Hinata.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun ada di sini?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Katanya Naruto-kun nggak boleh ke sini?"

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum. "Aku baru sadar waktuku terbatas, Hinata-chan... Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk membermu hadiah."

"Eh? Hadiah?" tanya Hinata. "Kenapa Naruto-kun memberiku hadiah?"

"Soalnya, kau sudah sangat membantuku," jelas Naruto. "Selama ini, aku merasa sangat sedih karena gadis yang sangat kusayangi meninggalkanku. Tapi, aku bertemu denganmu, dan kusadari bahwa keberadaanmu membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik."

"Eh?" Hinata melongo. Tunggu sebentar... bukannya ini berarti... dia 'ditembak'?

Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Hinata. "Makannya aku memutuskan untuk memberimu hadiah. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, sekaligus perpisahan."

"P-p-perpisahan?" tanya Hinata, masih bingung. "Perpisahan ap−"

Perkataan Hinata terputus−mendadak, gadis itu merasa mengantuk, sangat mengantuk. Matanya mulai tertutup, dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, saat ia mendengar suara Naruto berkata; "Selamat tinggal, Hinata. Aku... mencintaimu."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Hinata menggumam dalam tidurnya, merasa terganggu. Ia masih ingin tidur. Tapi seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya keras, dan mau tak mau ia terbangun juga.

"Hinata! Kau bangun juga akhirnya!" suara Sakura langsung menusuk telinga Hinata saat ia membuka mata. Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, ia menatap sosok berambut pink di depannya.

"Sakura-san? Ada apa?" tanyanya, dan Sakura memberinya seulas senyum lebar. "Hinata! Kakimu... kakimu sudah sembuh!"

Hinata melongo sejenak−otaknya masih lambat karena baru terbangun. Dan saat makna perkataan Sakura berhasil dicerna olehnya, mata Hinata membulat. "K-k-kakiku... sembuh?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya! Kakimu sembuh! Ini, hasilnya sudah keluar!" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Hinata, yang langsung dibacanya dengan cepat. Ya, menurut kertas itu, operasi-operasi yang dijalaninya selama ini berhasil. Ia harus melakukan beberapa pengobatan sampai kakinya sembuh total, tapi tetap saja...

Hinata menangis bahagia. Akhirnya, ia tetap memiliki seluruh organ tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Ia bisa kembali berjalan menggunakan kakinya sendiri, tanpa bantuan kursi roda...

Dan saat itu, Hinata teringat Naruto. Teringat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur tadi, dan ingatan akan ucapan Naruto membuat wajahnya seolah terbakar. Tapi, ia ingin sekali memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada Naruto. Masalahnya, ia kan tidak tahu dimana kamar pemuda itu...

"Err... ano, Sakura-san?" ujar Hinata, membuat Sakura yang sedang duduk sambil menulis menengadah untuk menatapnya. Wajahnya tampak cerah, dan ia tersenyum saat bertanya, "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Mmm... Sakura-san tahu pasien yang namanya Naruto Uzumaki nggak?" tanya Hinata. Mendadak, aura kebahagiaan di sekitar Sakura menghilang secepat pergantian lampu lalu lintas dan digantikan oleh aura yang suram, membuat Hinata keheranan.

"... ya, aku tahu. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sakura akhirnya sambil memaksakan senyum, membuat alis Hinata semakin bertaut.

"Emm... sebenarnya, selama sebulan ini aku sering bertemu dengannya di taman. Kami berteman lumayan... yah... dekat," wajah Hinata agak memerah. "Aku ingin memberitahukan kabar tentang kakiku ini, tapi Naruto-kun tidak pernah memberitahukan kamar tempatnya dirawat, jadi kupikir kalau Sakura-san tahu.."

Sakura telah berdiri sekarang, wajahnya berubah waspada. Kedua mata emerald-nya menatap Hinata was was. "Kau... Yakin namanya Naruto Uzumaki?" tanyanya. Hinata menatap Sakura bingung.

"Eh... iya. Warna matanya biru langit, terus rambutnya pirang, kulitnya tan..." Hinata mulai mendeskripsikan penampilan Naruto, tapi Sakura menghentikan perkataan Hinata dengan mencengkeram kengan Hinata erat.

"Dengar... Hinata," Sakura mulai berkata, wajahnya kini pucat. "Di rumah sakit ini, hanya ada satu pasien yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dan dia sudah meninggal 2 bulan lalu... karena kanker otak."

**-Owari-**

**Yeeee! Selesai nih! Haha!**

**Gimana? Gaje ya? Aneh ya? Abal ya?**

**Haduuh, maaf! Kanna stress gara-gara lupa sahur! Perut keroncongan!*curhat gaje***

**Eh, Kanna mau numpang promo nih. Ada yang suka manga 'NG Life' nggak? Kalo ada, silahkan mampir ke fandom 'NG Life'. Temen Kanna ada yang bikin fic di sana, dan karyanya jadi fic pertama! Bukan fic Indo pertama, tapi beneran fic pertama di fandom 'NG Life'! Kalo pada mampir, jangan lupa review ya! Kanna jamin fic-nya bagus deh!**

**Oke lah, sekarang waktunya REVIEW! Tolong kasih tahu kesan, saran dan kritik kalian untuk fic abal ini. Hayo, kalo udah baca hukumnya wajib lho!**

**REVIEW yaa! Jaa nee~~!**


End file.
